


XXX

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один Хиджиката - хорошо, а два лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/gifts).



— Расстегни ее. Не торопись.  
Голос, слегка искаженный динамиком телефона, звучал ровно, спокойно и так, что перехватывало дыхание. Не торопиться было очень трудно, но Хиджиката давно вышел из того периода, когда потребность кончить кажется самой важной движущей силой секса. Сам процесс приносит не меньше удовольствия, чем момент пика, и необходимость сдерживаться, чтобы не достичь этого пика слишком рано, тоже может быть приятной, если подойти к делу творчески. Торопиться действительно некуда. Ночь еще только началась.  
Хиджиката принялся расстегивать рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей. Третья сверху поддалась не сразу: петля была слишком узкой, но он терпеливо протиснул пуговицу сквозь нее, хотя не стал бы отрицать, что испытал мимолетный соблазн просто рвануть края рубашки в стороны.  
— Потрогай соски.  
В комнате было темно: Хиджиката решил пока не включать свет. Сквозь плотные занавески пробивались мутные сполохи городских огней. От предметов остались только очертания. Этажом выше кто-то трахался, но в лав-отелях всегда кто-то трахается, шум Хиджикате совсем не мешал.  
Значение имел только голос из динамика.  
— Потрогай, как тебе нравится. Как потрогал бы я. Чтобы было больно.  
Хиджиката сжал соски, потянул. Боль кольнула, как слабый удар током, и растеклась щекочущим теплом. Хиджиката перекатил соски в пальцах, с силой провел по ним ладонями и закусил губу, когда мозоли царапнули чувствительную кожу.  
— Не останавливайся.  
Хиджиката снова сжал соски и резко выкрутил. Воздух со свистом прошел через сомкнутые зубы и прохладой осел на языке.  
— Нравится? — в интонации проскользнула издевка. — Можешь погладить себя. Но член не трогай.  
Хиджиката усмехнулся. О да, ему нравилось. Этот парень прекрасно знал, что ему нравится — и как. Знал, от прикосновений к каким местам Хиджикату потряхивает, знал, сколько именно боли ему нужно, чтобы захлебнуться шипением и ощутить остро-сладкое покалывание в затылке. Этот парень знал все, знал лучше всех на свете. Никто не смог бы сделать Хиджикате приятно лучше него. Иногда Хиджиката думал, что было бы неплохо, если бы сам он узнал об этом раньше.  
Он с силой провел руками по животу, по бокам, сдавливая ребра. Мышцы под ладонями подрагивали, на коже оставалось слабое жжение, просачивалось внутрь и собиралось под диафрагмой вязким пульсирующим комом. Хиджиката чувствовал, как намокает ткань под мышками.  
— Жарко?  
Жарко.  
Теплая тяжесть в паху уже начинала становиться горячей, ширинка давила на член. Хиджиката пошевелился, слегка согнул ноги — колени показались ватными. Темнота прохладно, как мятный гель, льнула к телу, покрывшемуся тонкой пленкой влаги, гладила, следуя за движениями его рук, и мурашки повторяли ее путь, будто кожу кололи тончайшие иголки.  
Но прохладнее от этого не становилось. Воздух оседал в горле сухими шероховатыми песчинками.  
— Оближи пальцы, — услышал Хиджиката.  
Потом прозвучал смешок. Короткий и нескромный звук, как шлепок по заднице. Прохладнее не стало бы в любом случае, даже если бы в комнате было минус два и с потолка сыпался снег.  
Хиджиката отнял правую ладонь от туловища и поднес ко рту. Засунул в рот сразу четыре пальца, коснулся языка; большой лежал под челюстью, Хиджиката чувствовал им, как энергично бьется пульс. Он сомкнул губы — рот наполнился солоноватым привкусом, — средним и безымянным погладил язык, а указательным и мизинцем скользнул по нижнему ряду зубов. Поерзал на постели, выгнулся, приподнявшись на лопатках, — эти движения ни к чему не вели, но нужно было выплеснуть хотя бы часть напряжения, плавившего мышцы.  
Вытащив пальцы изо рта, он ущипнул сначала правый сосок, потом левый — они уже совсем затвердели, и каждое влажное прикосновение отзывалось в мозгу тянущим удовольствием. На подбородке осталась нитка слюны.  
Он представил, как выглядит сейчас: в распахнутой рубашке, следы слюны поблескивают на груди, соски потемнели от прилившейся к ним крови, ноздри раздуваются с каждым вдохом, а зрачки огромные, маслянисто-черные.  
— Испорченный и грязный, — продолжал голос. — Тебе нравится таким быть, не правд…

Телефон коротко тренькнул, оповещая о новом сообщении, и замолчал. Хиджиката выругался и взял его, прищурился, глядя на чересчур яркий в темноте экран.  
«НОЧЬ СКИДОК! ТОЛЬКО СЕГОДНЯ ЗА ПОЛЦЕНЫ СКОВОРОДКИ, КОВРИКИ ДЛЯ ЙОГИ И…»  
— Суки, — сказал Хиджиката, вышел из сообщений и нажал кнопку воспроизведения.  
— …да ли? Ты возбуждаешься даже от мелочей. Твое тело создано для извращений.  
Голос звучал по-прежнему ровно и спокойно.  
Хиджиката даже немного восхитился собой: когда он это надиктовывал, то начал гладить член еще на фразе «оближи пальцы», но тон совсем не изменился — ну или изменения оказались такими незаметными, что полностью утонули в легком шуршании динамика.  
Хотя, пожалуй, стоило все-таки купить диктофон. Сегодня сковородки, в прошлый раз — звонок Сого, которому стало скучно, — для того чтобы побыть наедине с собой, телефон не подходил совершенно.  
С другой стороны, телефон очень хорошо подходил для того, чтобы снимать себя на камеру: легко и удобно в обращении, всегда под рукой, и хотя фото и видео получаются не самого высокого качества, они вполне годятся для тех случаев, когда на полноценный отдых нет времени и надо по-быстрому подрочить.  
— Тебе, наверное, уже совсем тесно в штанах, — снисходительно произнес его собственный голос — в записи он казался немного не своим. Так голос Хиджикаты слышали все остальные: низкий, хрипловатый, каждый звук падает густо и вязко, будто капля чернил с каллиграфической кисти. — Погладь его.  
Хиджиката положил ладонь на член, туго обтянутый тканью брюк, двинул рукой вверх-вниз и, зажмурившись, вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Ощути, какой он горячий.  
Капли падали и искристыми кляксами разлетались под закрытыми веками. Хиджиката застонал коротко и хрипло.

Некоторые желания невозможно объяснить даже самому себе. Нежелания тоже.  
Так Хиджиката говорил себе раньше — тогда он был совсем еще сопляком. И исправно ходил по борделям, как все сопляки. «Хиджиката-хан, Хиджиката-хан, — щебетали юдзё, подливая ему сакэ, пестрые, озорные и изящные, — Хиджиката-хан такой красивый, Хиджиката-хан такой крутой!»; потом, уже в комнатах с татами, они вздыхали: «Хиджиката-хан такой горячий», — и обнимали его тонкими руками, обволакивали душным запахом духов и тел.  
Ему не нравилось причинять боль — он просто не думал об этом и, забываясь, оставлял на белой коже яркие соцветия синяков, резко двигал бедрами, ожидая быстрого оргазма.  
К одной он ходил чаще. Он не помнил ни ее лица, ни рабочего имени, только V-образную челку, похожую на его собственную. Еще помнил, что она расстраивалась едва не до слез, когда замечала на нем свежие швы, и доставала ящички с настойками и мазями, и даже ее речь с мелодичного жаргона веселых кварталов то и дело скатывалась в невнятное кудахтанье какого-то нераспространенного диалекта. От ее заботы, навязчивой и неподдельной, ему становилось не по себе, он не знал, куда себя деть, и постепенно дискомфорт превратился в глухое раздражение.  
Хиджиката перестал к ней ходить. Но история повторялась и с другими женщинами, от которых в его памяти не осталось совсем ничего.  
Хиджиката помнил только одну женщину, помнил каждую ее улыбку, каждый оттенок смеха и как блестели ее глаза, отражая последние лучи заката. Он хотел ее, конечно. Пусть и давил в себе эти мысли на корню, но он был мужчиной и хотел женщину, которую любил, а других — других не хотел. И удовлетворение, которое он с ними получал, было каким-то мимолетным, ненастоящим и пустым, как опьянение от дурного сакэ.  
С мужчинами он тоже попробовал. Это оказалось по-другому: и руки не тонкие, и без приторно-сладких запахов, и плевать на синяки. Но расслабиться было еще сложнее, чем с женщинами. Хиджиката слишком привык к настороженности, и тело порой будто само по себе выворачивалось из-под чужих рук, придавливало, било, хватало за горло. Если большую часть жизни только и делать, что драться, то затуманенный усталостью или алкоголем мозг легко может дать осечку и принять за атаку даже не особенно грубую ласку. Контролировать это не получается: инстинкты всегда оказываются быстрее сознания, и тут ничего не поделаешь.  
Быть с собой честным трудно. Сразу никогда не получается — этому надо научиться.  
Став старше, Хиджиката понял, что никакой секс не приносит ему такого же удовлетворения, как обычная хорошая дрочка.

Первое время он просто дрочил. Обхватывал член так, как ему нравилось больше всего, и замирал, когда волна дрожи прокатывалась от поясницы к затылку. Поглаживал большим пальцем гладкую чувствительную головку и давился воздухом, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Двигал рукой и сдавленно стонал от того, как дергало пульсом вены.  
Такой вроде бы совсем заурядный процесс доставлял больше удовольствия, чем самые умелые проститутки Эдо, — яркого, ошеломляющего, до звона в ушах и сияющих белых пятен перед закрытыми глазами.  
Хиджиката смутно помнил свой первый секс, зато мог в подробностях восстановить в памяти тот момент, когда впервые попробовал на вкус собственную сперму. Это было раннее утро после тяжелой ночи: мышцы ныли от напряжения, китель заскорузнул от крови, ее брызги засохли на лице, как глинистая грязь, но аффект еще не отпустил, и Хиджиката плескал воду себе в лицо полными горстями. Он до предела выкрутил вентиль в сторону синей метки, и вода из крана текла ледяная, разбивалась о раковину, обдавая мелкими колючими каплями. Постепенно кожа начала неметь от холода и скрипеть от чистоты, дыхание становилось все медленнее, но потом Хиджиката поднял голову и поймал взгляд своего отражения в зеркале.  
Это было похоже на ожог.  
В зрачках, опоясанных тонкой синей радужкой, пульсировали точки-блики — отблески недавней ярости, почти безумной, они пожирали вернувшееся было спокойствие, как огонь — сухое дерево, и дурное возбуждение растеклось по телу раскаленной лавой.  
Хиджиката пнул дверь кабинки, на ходу расстегивая штаны. Звон в ушах заглушил металлическое звяканье пряжки. Он кончил в несколько движений, сидя на стульчаке унитаза, несколько секунд разглядывал запачканную руку, а затем, повинуясь внезапному порыву, лизнул центр ладони, куда спермы попало больше всего.  
И его накрыло. Зрение и слух на пару мгновений будто обрубило, и в мозгу разлетелась волна крошечных фейерверков. Он уронил голову на грудь и согнулся, словно кто-то отрезал ниточки, заставлявшие держать спину ровно. Бездумно провел чистой ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра.  
От прикосновения под кожей расходилось тепло. Хиджиката чувствовал себя приятно опустошенным. До побудки еще оставалось время — приняв душ, он свалился на футон и заснул, как только закрыл глаза.  
После того случая он перестал ходить в веселые кварталы — и начал экспериментировать с собой. Прикосновения, щекотка, щипки, шлепки, царапины, собственные пальцы в заднице, кольцо на члене, стержень в уретре — вскоре все это уже нельзя стало называть онанизмом: слишком сильно вело от возбуждения, слишком оглушительными, иссушающими оказывались оргазмы. Секс, настоящий секс с самим собой — вот что это было.

— Охренеть, как ты стонешь, — снова упали и разлетелись капли.  
Звуки на этот раз показались такими близкими и чистыми, будто не были записаны на диктофон, а вылетели из живых объемных легких. Наверное, от возбуждения. Хиджиката еще раз двинул рукой, судорожно вдохнул — и вдруг понял: этих слов не должно было быть на записи. Но голос очень сильно походил на его голос — стоило бы насторожиться, обычно Хиджиката бы уже схватился за меч, но он почему-то не ощущал опасности. Он совершенно иррационально ощущал себя так же, как пару мгновений назад, когда был уверен, что находится в комнате один на один с собой.  
Может, потому что в темноте поплыл запах знакомых сигарет.  
— Я включу свет, — услышал он. — Хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза рукой. Свет вспыхнул через мгновение. Он был неярким и не очень сильно ударил по глазам — Хиджиката поморгал, привыкая, но руку пока не убирал. Изнутри накатывало странное чувство, от него кололо между лопатками, немели кончики пальцев и под ребрами становилось тепло и щекотно. Что-то среднее между предчувствием, ожиданием и предвкушением.  
Запах «Майоборо» был таким же, как всегда.  
Хиджиката медленно убрал руку от лица. Медленно повернул голову. Подспудно он уже догадывался, что увидит, точнее, кого, — и оказался прав. Но это все равно застало его врасплох — сердце на несколько секунд сбилось с ритма, вдох застрял в горле, колючий и сухой.  
У кровати стоял Хиджиката. Он по-другому укладывал волосы и выглядел немного старше. Морщинка между бровей больше не разглаживалась, даже когда он расслаблял брови — будто кожу прорезали тонким лезвием. Вместо формы с золотым позументом на нем был черный плащ длиной по колено. Сигарета торчала в углу рта, слегка перекашивая губу, и из тлеющего края тянулись вверх белые дымные лилии.  
Тусклая лампа размазывала его отпечаток по блеклой стене.  
Повисла тишина, наконец Хиджиката хрипло спросил:  
— Что происходит? — и подумал: значит, вот так я смотрюсь со стороны, когда курю.  
— Расстегни брюки, — донеслось из телефона. Хиджиката, совсем про него забывший, на ощупь выключил воспроизведение.  
Хиджиката с другой прической сделал шаг, приблизившись к кровати вплотную и глядя на него сверху вниз. Он двигался так, что Хиджиката почти ощущал сокращения его мышц своим телом — никакая копия не могла бы быть настолько точной. Говорят, что встреча с двойником означает скорую смерть, но Хиджиката с другой прической не был двойником.  
Хиджиката поймал его взгляд, и между ними словно протянулась невидимая, но прочная нить.  
— Привет, Тоширо, — сказал Хиджиката с другой прической. — Помнишь, как мы думали о том, что сделаем, если вдруг изобретут машину времени?  
Это не был двойник — это был он сам.

Конечно, Тоширо помнил. Иногда он представлял, как это — целовать себя, трахать себя собой, а не искусственным членом. Делать с собой все, что хотелось делать с собой, и в режиме реального времени смотреть, как меняется собственное лицо во время оргазма.  
Даже от воображаемых картинок его размазывало.  
— Ты забыл расстегнуть брюки, — напомнил Хиджиката и сел рядом с ним на кровать.  
— Значит, ее все-таки изобрели, — ответил Тоширо и потянулся к поясу. Хиджиката неотрывно следил за ним глазами, от его взгляда было щекотно и душно.  
Когда пуговица выскользнула из петли, Хиджиката дернул крыльями носа. Тоширо прикрыл веки, проиграл это в памяти еще раз, и бегунок «молнии» выскользнул из пальцев, резко ставших непослушными.  
— Изобрели, — подтвердил Хиджиката. Его голос прозвучал глубже, показалось, будто звуки коснулись кожи, шершавые, как бархат.  
Тоширо придвинулся к нему и коснулся голенью его поясницы, чтобы еще раз убедиться, что это не иллюзия и не сон, что все происходит по-настоящему. Хиджиката повернулся, поймал его за щиколотку и положил его ногу себе на колени. Пощекотал сквозь носок свод стопы — Тоширо дернулся и коротко рассмеялся. Хиджиката тоже прищурился весело и хищно, как отражение в зеркале.  
А что, если в будущем изобретут машину времени, — иногда Тоширо, просматривая фотографии и видео на телефоне, думал, как бы это могло быть. «Привет, Тоширо», — сказал бы он, перенесшись в прошлое. В момент, запечатленный, например, вот на этом снимке, где он вставляет в себя крупную анальную пробку. Или на следующем, где он облизывает забрызганные спермой пальцы. Или на каком-нибудь еще.  
Это было из разряда фантазий — таких же, как когда взрослый человек, убедившись, что никто за ним не наблюдает, начинает тренировать «Камехамеху».  
— И сколько лет прошло? — спросил Тоширо. — Судя по виду, не так уж много.  
Хиджиката обвел комнату взглядом, будто пытался вспомнить именно ее из всех комнат, в которых когда-то проводил ночь.  
— Лет пять, — ответил он, усмехнувшись. — Хорошо сохранился?  
Наклонившись, он стряхнул пепел с сигареты в пепельницу на тумбочке. Взял один из лежавших рядом зажимов для сосков, повертел в руке, потом положил на место и потянулся к анальным бусам, собрал их в горсть и взвесил на ладони.  
— Почти не изменился, — сказал Тоширо, наблюдая, как дым вылетает из его рта, как напрягаются его губы, когда он затягивается. Как свет и тень перетекают по его скулам. Как опускаются и поднимаются ресницы.  
Его нога все еще лежала на коленях Хиджикаты. Тоширо пошевелил ею, согнул, провел подошвой по внутренней стороне его бедра. Движение было почти неосознанным — просто желание еще раз убедиться в том, что «Камехамеха» вот она, прямо перед глазами, и ее можно потрогать, если хочешь. И погладить. И пошевелить пальцами ноги, уткнув их ей между бедер.  
Хиджиката резко выдохнул, отложил бусы и затушил сигарету в пепельнице. Его ладонь легла на пах Тоширо, пальцы слегка сжались. Тоширо закрыл глаза, втянул ртом воздух и выдохнул стоном.  
— Черт, — сказал Хиджиката. — Черт, это… Блядь. Это даже круче, чем я представлял.  
— Сделай так еще раз, — попросил Тоширо и положил поверх его руки свою.  
Пальцы Хиджикаты снова сжались. Тоширо со всхлипом запрокинул голову. К этому действительно надо было немного привыкнуть, чтобы не кончить сразу после того, как они прикоснутся друг к другу голой кожей. Показать себе себя в свой самый незащищенный момент — от одной только мысли в голове звенел тяжелый жгучий дурман.  
— Да, детка, засади его в меня еще глубже! — закричал кто-то этажом выше.  
Хиджиката фыркнул. Стянул носок с его ноги, снова пощекотал теперь уже голую ступню. Тоширо издал короткий стон — все же не кончил, но ощущение было таким острым, что пришлось прикусить согнутый указательный палец, чтобы притупить его болью.  
— Ну что, детка, — сказал Хиджиката, встал и снял плащ, — покажем им, как надо.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что они думали об одном и том же.

Следом за плащом Хиджиката развязал шарф, снял жилет и рубашку. Тоширо тоже принялся раздеваться. Шорох одежды добавил к температуре воздуха еще несколько градусов. Размытые тени скользили по стенам, наслаивались друг на друга и становились темнее, четче.  
На Тоширо одежды было меньше, и он избавился от нее быстрее. Он посмотрел на Хиджикату: тот как раз снимал штаны. На боку выпукло выделялся новый шрам. Тоширо коснулся себя в том месте, где в будущем должна была появиться полоска шершавой рубцовой ткани — примерно десять сантиметров в длину, один в ширину. Кожа под пальцами, пока еще гладкая, тут же покрылась пупырышками.  
Хиджиката поймал взгляд Тоширо и выпрямился. Член тяжело оттягивал трусы. Хиджиката, едва заметно приподняв углы губ, просунул руку под резинку. Темный трикотаж не скрывал того, как его пальцы внутри обхватили и стиснули основание члена. Тоширо облизнул губы и сделал то же самое. Хиджиката моргнул и длинно выдохнул, шевельнув рукой. Сдвинул трусы вниз, скатал их под мошонку.  
Фантазии мало что общего имели с реальностью. Фантазии не выжимали воздух из легких, не сжигали кровеносные сосуды в эндорфиновой буре. Они проигрывали реальности всухую, со счетом ноль-бесконечность.  
— Здорово, правда?  
Тоширо тряхнуло от его голоса. Этот тембр пронизывал до самых пальцев ног, никакая запись не передала бы его так, как он звучал.  
— Не то слово.  
Хиджиката на секунду зажмурился, сведя брови в болезненно-сладкой гримасе, потом подошел к кровати и надавил Тоширо на плечо, заставляя лечь. Его запах был смутно-неуловимым, очень знакомым, очень своим, и хотелось сделать сразу столько всего. Но сначала…  
Хиджиката лег сверху раньше, чем Тоширо успел сказать, что хочет сделать сначала. Тоширо глубоко вздохнул — почти всхлипнул — и прижал его к себе, сдавливая ребра. Скользнул ладонями по его — другому своему — телу. Крепкие округлые плечи, широкие лопатки, шрамы — вот тот самый, которого у Тоширо еще нет. Наверное, на теле Хиджикаты есть и другие такие следы будущего. Тоширо ощупывал его, стараясь вспомнить карту шрамов на своем теле, и жмурился, притираясь теснее. Его продирало дрожью от макушки до пяток, и дело было не только в возбуждении. Просто такие, как он, не мечтают, не загадывают желаний, разве что думают: да, было бы неплохо, если — а потом подсознательно готовятся к тому варианту развития событий, в котором все плохо. И теперь это осознание сбывшегося желания захлестывало с головой.  
Дыхание Хиджикаты стекло жаром по шее, кончик носа задел ухо. Губы коснулись уголка челюсти, влажные и горячие. Подожди, хотел сказать Тоширо, давай полежим так еще немного — но Хиджиката больше ничего не стал делать, прижался виском к виску и потрепал по волосам, и Тоширо вспомнил, что можно ничего не говорить.  
Так прошло несколько минут, и он начал дышать ровнее, стук в ушах тоже немного унялся.  
Хиджиката приподнялся на локтях, глядя ему в лицо. Его челка сбилась. В черных прядях кое-где проглядывали серебристые нитки седины. Тоширо поднял руку и провел ладонью по таким же гладким и жестким, как у него, волосам. Хиджиката заторможенно моргнул, коснулся его подбородка большим пальцем и наклонился. Прижался губами к углу рта — аккуратно, с нежностью, — и замер на секунду, будто прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Тоширо снова огладил его спину, ощупью нашел шрам на боку и провел по нему пальцами, другую руку просунул под резинку трусов, которые Хиджиката все еще не снял. Тот вздрогнул, и Тоширо хмыкнул ему в губы, и Хиджиката, фыркнув, укусил его за нижнюю и отодвинулся, побуждая тянуться за продолжением.  
— Мстительная сволочь, — засмеялся Тоширо и помял его задницу. Просунул палец в расщелину между ягодицами, нащупал отверстие, почувствовал, как мышцы сократились от прикосновения.  
— Эй, следи за языком, — нарочито серьезно сказал Хиджиката. — Я старше.  
Его глаза блестели от возбуждения.  
— Это заводит, — признался Тоширо и потерся об него грудью.  
— Да я представляю, — хмыкнул Хиджиката и скользнул языком ему в рот — жадно и энергично.  
Они целовались долго и глубоко, то жестко и напористо, сталкиваясь зубами, то осторожно прикусывая губы и посасывая языки друг друга, переплетаясь пальцами и обмениваясь дыханием. Тоширо протиснул руку между их телами, прижал к груди Хиджикаты, ощущая стук сердца, которое билось синхронно с его собственным. От этого под зажмуренными веками забагровел горячий туман.  
Потом Хиджиката принялся целовать его шею, несколько раз укусил — от контраста мягких губ и языка с зубами сводило мышцы между лопаток, — и сполз ниже, на грудь. Утром на месте укусов расцветут красноватые отпечатки, и рядовые снова начнут шушукаться о таинственной пылкой любовице, к которой он ходит, а Сого за завтраком обязательно отвесит что-нибудь вроде: «Хиджиката-сан, я знаю, что на самом деле это любовник».  
Сам Тоширо вечером возьмет зеркало и подрочит, глядя на расцвеченную засосами кожу, — надо будет помочь Хиджикате с этим, оставить сувенир на память и ему. Но чуть позже, не сейчас, потому что сейчас Хиджиката ведет по его животу губами, из которых только что выпустил правый сосок, сделав его таким же распухшим и покрасневшим, как левый.  
От прикосновения языка к головке члена захотелось выпрыгнуть из кожи.  
— Как тебе такая дрочка? — спросил Хиджиката, улыбнулся криво и дразняще. Тоширо нравилась эта улыбка, иногда он дрочил, глядя на нее в зеркало, но так, вживую, она возбуждала еще сильнее.  
Одна рука Хиджикаты лежала на колене Тоширо, другая поглаживала внутреннюю сторону бедра. Глаза казались темными, дыхание словно обдавало волной кипятка. На щеке поблескивал след от смазки, и почему-то именно это подстегивало больше всего.  
— Отлично, — хрипло ответил Тоширо, удерживая зрительный контакт и с трудом — себя, но член все равно дернулся, будто в подтверждение словам.  
— Видел бы ты себя, — сказал Хиджиката и потерся щекой — той самой — о его бедро. Выдох зацепил головку члена. Язык снова высунулся изо рта, повторил контур венки. — Ходячий секс. Ну, сейчас лежачий.  
— Я увижу, — пообещал Тоширо, протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. У корней они были теплые, почти горячие.  
— Сейчас будет еще лучше, — произнес Хиджиката перед тем, как член исчез между его губ.  
Тоширо сказал бы, что и так не сомневается, но он выгибался и шипел от удовольствия, так что ему было совершенно не до разговоров. Наслаждение, острое, как боль, плавило мышцы и набирало силу с каждым движением языка и губ Хиджикаты, и Тоширо не сдерживал себя, вскрикивая и вздрагивая, отпуская контроль. Когда Хиджиката расслабил мышцы гортани, пропуская член глубже, Тоширо с трудом, как простуженный, выговорил:  
— Я сейчас кончу.  
— Еще рано, — возразил Хиджиката, выпустив член изо рта, и сжал основание пальцами. Тоширо громко застонал. Раздвинутые ноги тряслись, мускулы живота напряглись до спазматической дрожи. Хиджиката повел рукой вверх и вниз — так, как нужно, но недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы позволить кончить. Произнес одними губами: потерпи, — и повернулся спиной. Тоширо не мигая смотрел, как Хиджиката стискивает свою ягодицу, оттягивает в сторону, открывая сомкнутый анус его взгляду; как обводит кольцо мышц по кругу, гладит и трет.  
Потом Хиджиката потянулся к тумбочке, взял тюбик со смазкой и выдавил щедрую порцию на пальцы. Он без промедления толкнул их внутрь себя, прогнулся в пояснице — его бедра затряслись, колени разъехались по кровати, член покачивался между ног, тяжелый и мокрый. Когда Хиджиката вытащил пальцы, анус несколько раз лихорадочно сократился. Капли смазки текли по внутренней стороне бедер — от этого зрелища по позвонкам проскакивала холодная электрическая змея.  
Потом Хиджиката снова повернулся к Тоширо лицом и, не сводя с него взгляда, медленно опустился на его член.  
Внутри Тоширо будто лопнула струна — со звоном, хлыстом ударив по нервам, — и затопила от кончиков пальцев на ногах до шеи тяжелой, перечной истомой. А Хиджиката начал двигаться — вверх, почти выпуская член из себя, и вниз, и еще раз вверх-вниз, и еще, и еще, потом мышцы внутри сжались — и черт, да, о да, это было несравнимо со всем, что Тоширо себе представлял, и это было невыносимо, и терпеть оказалось больше невозможно.  
Он кончал длинными судорогами, всхлипывая и то выкручивая пальцами простыню, то впиваясь ими в бедра Хиджикаты. Тот тоже коротко постанывал, запрокинув голову, — эти глухие, низкие звуки заполняли комнату, как вата заполняет коробку с хрупким содержимым. Плавно перекатывался кадык, желваки на скулах напряглись. Он, правда, пока не кончил. Тоширо притянул его к себе, прижался губами к губам, — влажная головка проехалась по животу.  
— Давай отсосу, — предложил он в перерывах между поцелуями.  
Хиджиката привстал, выпустив из себя его обмякший член. Подполз к изголовью, перекинул бедро через Тоширо так, что колени оказались по обе стороны от его головы.  
— Всегда хотел так сделать, — промурлыкал он, наклоняясь.  
— Мог бы и не говорить, — выдохнул Тоширо и глухо зарычал, когда Хиджиката коснулся языком мошонки.  
Кое-как выровняв дыхание, Тоширо чуть приподнялся и обвел губами головку его члена, погрузил ее в рот и снова выпустил. Огладил ягодицы, промежность, по которой стекала сперма, потом заскользил языком по стволу, повторяя линии вен и прощупывая пульсацию крови. Хиджиката подрагивал и покрывался мурашками, время от времени мычал, и Тоширо чувствовал членом, уже начинающим твердеть снова, вибрацию звуков в его рту.  
— Трахни меня, — сказал Тоширо и снова облизал головку, потерся о нее щекой и носом, с наслаждением вдохнул острый запах возбужденного тела и взял член глубоко в рот, одновременно толкнув два пальца в мокрое отверстие. Оно на секунду сжалось, но тут же податливо раскрылось навстречу проникновению.  
Хиджиката застонал низко и длинно, выгнулся так, что, казалось, вот-вот переломится в пояснице.  
— Надень кольцо, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь. — Иначе я сразу… ох, блядь… кончу.  
Тоширо, сам едва не кончив от этих слов, выполнил просьбу.

Потом, когда ночь уже приближалась к концу, голова опустела, как воздушный шарик, и каждая мышца сладко ныла от усталости.  
Хиджиката выбил сигарету из пачки и щелкнул зажигалкой — такой же, как у Тоширо, в форме майонезной бутылки. Дым поплыл к потолку, выписывая в воздухе тонкие спирали. Затянувшись несколько раз, Хиджиката поднес сигарету к губам Тоширо.  
Вкус «Майоборо» со временем не изменился.  
— Жаль, что потолок тут не зеркальный, — сказал Тоширо, выдохнув дым.  
— Ага, — согласился Хиджиката. Тоширо ухватил его за запястье и снова приблизил фильтр к своим губам.  
Пульс бился под большим пальцем ровно и спокойно.  
— Кстати, я так и не спросил, — продолжил Тоширо.  
Хиджиката выдернул руку из его пальцев и снова затянулся сам.  
— М?  
— Успокойся, — фыркнул Тоширо, прикрывая веки, — я не собираюсь спрашивать, куда делась моя форма и откуда взялся этот плащ.  
Хиджиката промолчал.  
— Мы можем перемещаться во времени вместе? — спросил наконец Тоширо. — Неплохо было бы сгонять к Тоши. Помнишь…  
— Эти его волосы, — закончил Хиджиката и едва не поперхнулся дымом.

***

— Вы кто такие? — настороженно спросил Тоши, ухватившись за боккен.  
— Эй, эй, — Хиджиката поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Ты что, не узнаешь нас?  
Тоши уставился на него, нахмурившись. Перевел взгляд на Тоширо и нахмурился еще сильнее. Он был таким, каким Тоширо его и помнил, только еще более колючим и пронзительным. Считал, что решать проблемы дракой — самый быстрый, простой и надежный способ, снимал раздражение сломанными костями — и чужими, и своими, — и так настороженно относился ко всему на свете, что даже не почувствовал в них самого себя.  
— С чего это я должен вас узнать, — буркнул Тоши и потянул боккен из-за пояса.  
— Тоши, — попытался объяснить Хиджиката, — мы — это...  
— Какой я тебе Тоши! — вскинулся тот.  
— …ты из будущего, — закончил Хиджиката.  
Тоши посмотрел на него, как на идиота, покрутил пальцем у виска и припечатал:  
— Озабоченные стариканы.  
Потом он перехватил боккен поудобнее и попытался ударить Хиджикату. Тот увернулся, и глаза Тоши заинтересованно блеснули.  
Тоширо вздохнул. Хиджиката, наверное, слишком далеко ушел от возраста Тоши и успел подзабыть, какой занозой в заднице тот мог быть временами.  
Хорошо, что Тоширо догадался взять с собой моток веревки и кляп.


End file.
